1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tired wheel, and more particularly to a pneumatic tire assembly comprising a tubeless tire, an elastic bead stopper having an independent air-tight chamber inscribed within the bead portions of the tire and a rim, and having excellent highspeed performance for use in four-wheel vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as a tire or tire assembly in consideration of safety on puncture or burst, there have been usually proposed a double-separation type tire wherein a tubular body having another independent air-tight chamber is enclosed in the tire so as to bear a load after the puncture of the tire, a tire with a safety device wherein a supporting member made of an elastomeric material is arranged in the air-tight chamber of the tire, and a tire having a relatively thin reinforcing layer in the side wall thereof.
The double-separation type tire and the tire with the safety device, however, have common drawbacks that these tires are not suitable as a high speed running tire owing to the fact that the weight is considerably increased and that the cost becomes expensive. Especially, the former tire involves a fear of a so-called "double puncture," while the latter tire involves a fear of secondary trouble due to friction heat based on the difference of circumferential length between the supporting member and the inner surface of the tire. Therefore, these tires have not yet been put to practical use. On the other hand, the tires having the reinforced layer in the side wall thereof provide a rigidity required for running on rough roads to the side wall of the tire and prevent damage resulting from external cracks, but do not ensure the safe running after the puncture.
Moreover, provision has been made of a tubular body arranged in the tire so as to inscribe the bead portions and constituting an air-tight means when the tubeless tire is assembled with the rim having bead seats parallel to a rotation axis of tire (a so-called flat base rim), but this tubular body does not act as a bead stopper after the puncture of the tire.